federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Jasmine Davenport nee Dorr
Jasmine-Lily Davenport nee Dorr was the once overly adventurous adrenaline junkie. Working on her degree in Bioengineering, she has hopes of combining the studies of both her parents into one. When she got pregnant, however, things changed and she fast-tracked her medical career. Involved in the Greenwood Energy Initiative her ideas may revolutionize modern travel. Background Information Shortly after Jasmine's birth, her biological father began to have emotional distress prompted by the death of this mother. In a mental breakdown, he filed for divorce and left Earth. The ship he was on was attacked and Deke was presumed dead in late 2381. When Jasmine was a teenager, her father began a sexual relationship with her half-sister Zuri was was murdered. Naryanna, wishing to move on with her life went back to Deep Space Nine where she eventually married long time friend and Jasmine's last name was change from Forsythe to Dorr. In 2401, Naryanna took on a second husband briefly to help Ferran regain his Napean citizenship with pure blood females. Often feeling as though she has been lost in the mix, Jasmine found it necessary to place herself in potentially dangerous situations as a way to draw attention to herself. Jealous of her siblings, Jasmine has developed a penchant for extreme sports (space diving, cliff diving or ice climbing). This behaviour has led to several incidents of injury. One in particular sparked the interest of security when her brother, Tucker, was accidentally mistaken for her husband. Personal Life Aiden Grazier (2381-2382; 2402): Jasmine met her exboyfriend in November of 2381, when she was on a date and the guy stood her up. Feeling disenchanted, she went to leave but was approached Aiden, the son of the restaurant's owner. They seemed to hit it off and she was happy to invite Aiden along on her extreme adventures. Jasmine was more disappointed, however when Aiden couldn't keep up with her level of entertainment. Getting more serious, Jasmine and Aiden were caught making out by her father. The embarrassing moment caused their break up and they have only been friends since March of 2382. In 2402 they briefly got back together but broke up when Jasmine decided to try things again with Cord and they are no longer friends. Tobias al-Khalid Tobias al-Khalid (2382-2382): Jasmine met her second exboyfriend, in December, 2382. Tobias was a fellow member of the Red Squad where her sister Indira was serving. At a dance, they ran into each other only to discover their shared interest in extreme activities. Before Tobias had to ship out again on the USS Valiant, they struck up a brief romance, but then called it off because Jasmine was uninterested in having anything long distance and Tobias needed to concentrate on his graduating year. They met up again in the summer when Jasmine offered to help Tobias with some family drama. The drama was too heated, however and not conducive to furthering a relationship, prompting them to continue to remain friends. After her brief break up with Cord the two got physical, but this was short lived as Cord soon returned. Current Spouse(s) Cord Davenport Jasmine met her husband, Cord Davenport, when she needed someone to help lose her virginity and because he was a known stud and friend of her sisters from Red Squad she introduced herself. Keeping it a secret that she was a virgin, Cord found out after it was too late. Since then, they continued to have intimate relations and Jasmine got pregnant in July of 2400. Cord, unsure what he wanted to do about it, transferred away from Earth. Having second thoughts, he came back to the planet and the couple moved in together in November of 2400. Having set a marriage date for September of 2401, they broke up two days before after an intervention by Kennedy and Indira. After plans of getting back together in 2403, Cord proposed to her and they were married in an quick wedding after a change in plans from September to August - despite Jasmine's strong objections. They have two children together. Children Jasmine has two children with Cord Davenport named Jodelle Davenport and Aria Davenport. Please see the links for more information. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2397-2401, Jasmine entered into medical engineering with a focus on Bioengineering - a union of her parents sciences of nanite technologies and engineering. Jasmine went on to getting her doctorate in Sept, 2401 and fast-tracked the two year degree into 1.5 and graduated in January, 2403. Military Career Upon graduating, Jasmine took a family leave in order to spend more time with her young daughter. Her only current project remains her Rubidium project via the Greenwood Energy Initiative which is stationed on Earth. Rank History: Ensign: 2401-2405 ** Lieutenant: 2405-Current Rubidium Project More information may be found at Rubidium Project. 1 Jasmine Davenport nee Dorr Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Napean Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Medical Category:Engineering Category:Future Plots Category:Second Generation Category:March Category:2381 Category:All Characters